Captivated By The Eyes
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: There is a masquerade party at the Mayor's house. Not only is the mayor new to the village but he has a son noone has ever seen before. Itachi made Sasuke go with him to the party. Sasuke didn't want to go but was glad when he did. Why? You will have to read to find out. This is becoming a two-shot instead of a one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Captivated By The Eyes

"Itachi, I am not going to that damn Masquerade Ball. I don't even know the guy" the younger brother said.

"Sasuke I know that you don't know the guy but he invited us and were going" Itachi said.

"No I am not" Sasuke glared at his brother.

"Oh yes you are. If you don't I will tell dad that secret you don't want him to know about" Itachi smirked.

Sasuke turned to his brother and glared at him "You wouldn't?"

"Oh yes I would" Itachi smirked and his brother "Now get ready."

Sasuke sighed and took his suit from his brother. "I hate you so much" Sasuke mumbled.

"Love you too little brother" Itachi started to walk toward his brother's door then turned to look at him "Be ready in thirty minutes" Itachi walked out.

"Shit" Sasuke mumbled. Sasuke got ready in fifteen minutes.

"Looking sharp little brother" Itachi said.

"Shut up" Sasuke paused putting on his coat. "You know I don't want to go to this."

"Oh quiet little brother your friends are outside waiting" Itachi gestured outside towards where Sasuke's friends were.

"Really." Sasuke said and ran outside.

"Hey man" a lavender haired boy said.

"Suigetsu what's up. Didn't think you would go to something like this" Sasuke said walking to his friend.

"Didn't want too. But Karin is forcing me" Suigetsu said.

"Shut up" the burning red head Karin came and smacked him in the head.

"What the hell Karin!" Suigetsu said.

"Hey Karin" Sasuke said.

Karin turned to Sasuke and smiled "Hi Sasuke."

"He's gay. Stop flirting." Suigetsu mumbled. Karin heard Suigetsu and smacked him again.

"Damn it Karin stop hitting me" Suigetsu said.

"You deserve it" Karin snapped.

"You two don't fight outside someone else's house" a buff orange-haired guy said.

"Hey Juugo" Sasuke said.

"He's right. Don't fight outside a house that ain't yours" Itachi said walking down the stairs glaring at them.

"Hey bastard" Suigetsu said. Karin elbowed him. Sasuke chuckled. Itachi just glared.

"Let's go Sasuke" Itachi said.

"Coming" Sasuke said. "You guys following us?"

"Yeah we are" Juugo said.

They all got in their cars and headed for the party. The cars were silent while driving. They finally got there.

"Wow this is a big mansion. Bigger then ours" Sasuke said.

"Well this is the Mayor's house" Itachi said next to his brother.

"I guess" Sasuke said.

"Holy shit" Suigetsu said. They all walked up the stairs.

"Welcome" A man at the door opened the door for them. "Here you go and coats go over there."

"Masks?" Suigetsu stated.

"Yeah idiot this is a masquerade party" Itachi stated. They all put on their masks.

"Wow this is beautiful" Karin said. All the guys nodded. They all walked in the building completely and were in awe about the house.

"It's beautiful here" Juugo mumbled.

"Let's go dance Suigetsu" Karin said and grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dancefloor.

"Damn everyone in town is here. Oh shit there goes Sakura. Got to go" Sasuke said running away. Sasuke ran through to the other side of the dance floor and bumped into a buff teen his age.

"Excuse me" Sasuke said to the other teen.

"No problem" The blonde turned around to face Sasuke. That's when blue eyes met black. They were both awe struck.

'What beautiful eyes he has. Who is he? I never seen him before.' Sasuke thought.

"Do you want to dance?" Sasuke slipped out before he could stop from asking.

The blonde smiled "sure". They grabbed each other hands and started dancing. Itachi seen his brother dancing with the blonde and he started smirking. People were staring at the two in awe.

"Sasuke's dancing. Who would have thought. And who's the guy? Lucky his dad ain't here" Suigetsu said.

"I can't believe he's dancing either. I was wondering the same thing about the guy. He looks are age." Karin said.

"Maybe a year ahead of us" Suigetsu said.

"Yeah but that hair would stick out so I would remember it" Karin said.

"Guess your right" Suigetsu said.

"Ohh… Maybe it's the mayor's son I heard he had blonde hair just like his dad" Karin said.

"Wow" Suigetsu said.

The boys kept dancing with one another. They didn't break eye contact with one another. They didn't even notice the stares. They were in their own world. The song ended they stopped dancing but still held each other hands. They both smiled at each other not wanting to let go.

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked.

The blonde grinned and spoke "Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said. "What's your's?"

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke said. They both smiled and chuckled.

The End!


	2. Captivates the Eyes

_**People wanted a little sequel for this one shot so I thought give the people what they want. So here it is I hope you enjoy it..**_

 _ **A response for a guest: Pizza box: Thank you for being concerned about the whole month of October me posting. I am actually already prepared with all the chapters for that month and I am really excited. Hope you still read and check out all my stories.**_

* * *

It's been a year since the Masquerade Ball and Sasuke and Naruto are as close as ever. Ever since they met they fell in love with each other and have been together in a relationship ever sense.

"Naruto, I swear to God I will punch you in the face." Sasuke said snippy at his blonde lover.

"Come on Sasuke stop being an asshole bastard. I will not deal with your negative attitude today. I love you but I don't want to deal with you." Naruto said and casually walked off.

"What's going on with you and your blonde?" Suigetsu asked Sasuke.

"He wants me to introduce him as my boyfriend to my father." Sasuke said and Suigetsu made the face that said Naruto was crazy. "I know he's thinking crazy right? I get we told his dad but my father would not allow us to be together." Sasuke complained to his best friend.

The irony in all this is that Naruto and Sasuke don't share the same friends but they do hang out with all their friends at the same time. Naruto hangs out with everyone that didn't hang out with Sasuke. If Sasuke had to answer he would call it Sakura's friends but he will always find his blonde by Kiba and Shino and Shikamaru and Choji. As for Sasuke's friends are still the same Suigetsu, Jugo, and Karin and even sometimes Neji.

"Can you blame him though? He wants it to be known." Suigetsu said.

"That is not what I want to hear from you." Sasuke said irritated.

"Come on, how would you feel if he was keeping you a secret and you were the open one?" Suigetsu questioned.

"I don't know," Sasuke said biting his lip.

"See, it would make you feel bad too." Suigetsu said and walked to let his friend brew what he said to him.

Sasuke didn't know what to do so he did what he always did when he needed help with his situation with Naruto, he went to his brother.

"Sasuke, what a surprise. What do you need little brother?" Itachi said smirking because he already knows what Naruto wants.

"Help me get this thought out of Naruto's head to tell father." Sasuke said, he didn't even ask.

"Why don't you just give in and tell father?" Itachi said.

Sasuke was about to pull his hair out. Why does everyone want me to be honest is what Sasuke was thinking at the moment.

"I am not telling father." Sasuke said threw gritted teeth.

"Did Naruto give you an ultimatum?" Itachi asked.

"No why?" Sasuke asked.

"You're getting off lucky right now little brother because he is going to get tired of hiding." Itachi said.

"I know that's why I am trying to solve it right now." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, but are you really solving it? You two don't even go on normal dates in fear of father seeing you with him or someone father knows seeing you with him. Seriously, Sasuke I think you should let him go." Itachi said not really wanting his brother to break up with his first love but feeling bad that his brother can't have a real relationship.

"What? How could you say that to me?" Sasuke said irritated that his brother was suggesting he leaves Naruto.

"Then be honest." Itachi said and walked off leaving his little brother at that spot to brew.

"Stupid asshole," Sasuke mumbled.

Sasuke found himself irritated and walking toward Naruto's house. Sasuke started to think about everything everyone said to him today and thought maybe everyone was right. He couldn't even be honest with his father to keep Naruto and one day Naruto will leave him for that and that was something he couldn't live with. Sasuke didn't notice but he started to run toward Naruto's house, when he got there he saw Shikamaru and Temari leaving, he took that opportunity to run into Naruto's arms.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Naruto said shocked.

"I don't know I just ended up in front of your house." Sasuke said panting from running so hard.

"Damn your sweating and panting. Did you run all the way here?" Naruto said shocked but still waving bye to his friends.

Shikamaru gave him a questioning look and Naruto smiled basically telling him everything was fine. That was all he needed to get into his car with his girlfriend and drive off.

When Sasuke realized he was being pulled into the house he slightly pulled away and pushed Naruto into the wall.

"I'm sorry I can't tell him but please don't leave me give me time." Sasuke said in a whisper that it shocked Naruto what was being said.

"Why would I leave you?" Naruto said with a warm smile grabbing Sasuke's chin and caressing his cheek. "I wouldn't even leave you if your dad told me too. Nothing in the world could make me leave you. Unless you cheated than that would be a problem." Naruto said with a smile.

Sasuke couldn't contain how he felt anymore and kissed Naruto with so much passion that he didn't hear the two adults walk into the doorway to see what was going on.

"Sasuke?" the voice didn't register at first but then Sasuke knew it was his father.

Sasuke pulled away from Naruto to look his father in the eye and saw Minato was right next to his father smiling like this wasn't an awkward situation. Naruto was beaming because now he didn't have to hide.

"So, this is who you have been dating for the past year. Why didn't you tell me? We could have had him for dinner so I could have personally got to know him." Fugaku said with a glint of he already knew that Sasuke was gay.

"So we can have are families over for dinner tonight since everyone is already filled in." Minato said with a glowing smile on his face.

Sasuke had one thought in mind and it was that he was set up them son of a bitches all set him up to get seen by his father. Fugaku and Minato walked into the other room and Naruto was still against the wall with a huge smile on his face.

"Since he knows now can we go on proper dates?" Naruto said.

"You knew he was here and you couldn't tell me?" Sasuke said pissed.

"Yeah I knew he was here but how was I supposed to tell you with you looking that sad about thinking I was going to leave you." Naruto said.

Sasuke glared at Naruto and Naruto took flight toward his room.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI GET BACK HERE!" Sasuke screamed chasing after his boyfriend.

All you heard in the house was fighting and that's exactly what the two were doing but by the end of it they were smiling and laughing together.

* * *

 _ **Reviews.. Let me know what you think.. I couldn't help it on putting Fugaku in this part.**_

 _ **Okay everyone there will be no more voting for the month of October because I will be posting everyday for the month. I hope you enjoy all the post I will be doing and hope you enjoy the new and old stories. Thanks for reading.**_


End file.
